The Things I Love
by Limax25
Summary: Snowing saying and doing what they love about each other.
**Snowing, because they give all the feels. Written at some point between their many adventures post Emma breaking the curse. You be the judge :)**

 **This story is rated M for good reason. Feels, love, and smut. Don't like, don't read.**

 **For all of my Snowing regulars, this is for you.**

* * *

 _Things have never been easy_ , David thinks as he watches his wife sleep next to him, _but it's all worth it for this_.

They'd come home from their latest adventure, Snow making sure their family was tucked in and safe before falling asleep, in true fashion, as soon as her head hit the pillow. Not that David minded. He watched over her as she slept just as he did when they were first married and sleep eluded him in the Enchanted Forest. Eventually, her warm body and rhythmic breathing would lull him to sleep as well.

She'd turned over to face away from him in her sleep so David shifted closer to her, winding his right arm around her waist to pull her back tightly against his chest. He smiled as Snow stirred, making soft noises and arching her back against him to keep as little space as possible between them. He carefully tucked his other arm under her head and wound it around across her chest to her shoulder to hold her closer still. He wasn't letting her go tonight.

"Charming?" she murmured sleepily, tracing his forearm with her fingertips.

"Snow," he whispered affectionately in response, nuzzling his nose against the skin just behind her ear, breathing her in.

"Mm, I love it when you do that," she all but sighed, tilting her head to grant him more access to her neck.

A bonus of Snow's now signature pixie cut was less hair getting in the way of his lips as he pressed soft kisses to the spot behind her ear. She sighed at that.

"When I do what?"

"Pull me closer. Hold me. It's always made me feel safe."

"Mm," he hummed, tightening his arms around her and nuzzling into the crook of her neck and shoulder. "I'm glad. I love you, Snow White."

"I love you, Prince Charming," she replies, and he can hear her smile in her voice.

It's the tone that will get her whatever she wants. She'd stolen his heart long ago, after all. His skin tingles as she continues to trace his arm, and he sees her eyelashes flutter as he presses a kiss to her neck.

"Do you know what else _I_ love?" he asks, lifting his head to look at her.

Snow turns her head slightly to meet his gaze, still smiling, breathtaking as always (especially with how she is currently looking at him), and most definitely awake. Perhaps sleep wouldn't come so soon after all...

"I love how you close your eyes when I kiss you," he continues, pressing his lips to her temple and feeling more than seeing her smile widen and her eyes slide shut.

David also cannot fail to notice how her breathing is changing, going from smooth and easy to slightly labored; as if she is consciously trying to keep herself steady. He rather likes that, feeling her body also tensing slightly in his arms. Then again, he can feel his responding to her as well. Snow, on her side and cuddled tight to his chest; beautiful, irresistible, and _his_. As he is hers. Oh, how he loves and needs her and wants her.

She opens her eyes slowly and they are bright, looking at him as if nothing else existed in this world. She brings her hand up to cup his cheek, arching her back slightly to reach. That would be her excuse for grinding against him, anyways.

 _Sneaky_ _bandit_ , he thinks as she smiles coyly.

"I love it when you're wanting, but trying not to let on," she teases, keeping eye contact as she reaches further back to lightly trace the back of his neck with her nails.

David is pretty sure he gulps, and Snow grins wider as she grinds purposefully against him again. She moved her other hand to his, loosening his grip on her shoulder to lace their fingers together. Her head is still resting on that arm and he is sure that her neck will start aching soon if she keeps holding her head at that angle to look at him.

However, she is positioned rather nicely; the curve of her breasts accentuated by the arch of her back; her buttocks positioned perfectly against his hips; her front easily accessible to his hands as he holds her. They fit perfectly, like two puzzle pieces meant for each other. Mind, soul, and body.

"I love how impatient you are when I touch your skin," he says, shooting her a half smile.

Snow arched her eyebrow, but the retort on her lips is silenced by her shuddering inhale as David moves his right arm that was wrapped around her waist under her shirt, ghosting the smooth skin of her stomach with his fingertips.

Snow inhaled as his fingers traveled up one side of her stomach and ribs to the bottom of her breasts; exhaled shakily as they trailed back down her other side to the waistline of her pajama pants. A slow, calculated circle that he could tell was turning her on quite badly. Every round stopped just short of what he knew Snow wanted.

"Charming," she warned, about to make a grab for his hand.

"Your turn," he said simply, pressing kisses to her temple, cheek, and neck.

"I love-ah!" she gasped as he grazes his teeth over a particularly sensitive spot on her neck, then kisses the spot softly. David chuckled lowly.

"Not fair, Charming," she breathed as his fingertips played at the edge of her waistline again.

Snow's body was moving to his touches; her back arching, her breath quickening, her cheeks flushed. David's heart is pounding, this tantalizing game of soft touches and kisses about to go to the home stretch at any moment. The only question was, who would give into it first?

"How so?" he asked.

"The big spoon has the advantage of being able to touch more of the little spoon," she pointed out. "That's hardly fair."

"For now. You'll turn on me at some point, bandit," he said teasingly, brushing his nose along the shell of her ear as she tightened her grip on his left hand. "We both know you can't take much more of _this_."

At that, he cupped her breast and she parted her lips in a soft moan as he takes her earlobe in his mouth as well. David hears himself groan as she pushed her buttocks against him, making sure he is hard against her. He pushes back with equal enthusiasm, taking her nipple between his fingers.

"I love how brave you are," she says breathily, moaning again as his hand moves to her other breast. "You think you can win. I don't give in that easily, Prince Charming. You'll give in first."

"Hmm, I believe I'm ahead of you in points Snow."

 _Gods_ , she felt good against him and _Gods_ he loved her. Her body perfect against him, her wit unmatched, the sounds she was making at his ministrations almost making him lose control and take her fast and hard right now. But no, this was going to last. He was going to make her lose control first.

"Well, in that case..." she says cheekily, sitting up and pulling her shirt right off.

David's breath caught in his chest at the sight of her naked back, the curve of her breasts visible to him as she lay back down, facing away from him in her original position. She had not worn a bra to bed he is tortured but pleased to see. His arms were around her again in an instant, the heat and need for her fueling his desire to touch every inch of exposed skin.

"You're beautiful," he all but rasped, squeezing her hip and pulling her against his own. "So beautiful. I love your beauty, inside and outside, Snow."

Snow hummed in appreciation, turning her head to look at him again, smirk on her face.

 _Oh hell, he was going to lose wasn't he?_

"I love how your eyes darken. How your voice gets husky as you touch me,"- David swallows, eyes glancing at her perfect lips- "How you can never seem to get close enough," she says, desire thick in her voice as she stroked his cheek, her breath fanning his lips.

David makes a noise akin to a growl as he kisses her, his tongue immediately sliding past her parted lips and into her mouth. Snow curls her fingers through his hair, he catches her moans in his mouth as his tongue meets hers and his fingers circle her nipple again and again, teasing and taunting and pushing his Snow as far as he can. He isn't sure who is winning anymore at this point, both of them becoming lost to each other.

Its Snow that changes the angle of the kiss, stealthily sneaking her hand from his face and moving downward between their bodies. David broke the kiss as her hand slipped past his pajama pants to close around him and his hips instinctively thrusted forward.

"Snow!" he half moaned, half growled.

"Yes," she whispers, and David can barely hang on as he gazes at her heavy lidded eyes that are shining with so much love and lust.

He kisses her again at that, pulling her top lip between his teeth, thrusting his hips forward at every stroke of her hand. While his reactions were surely fueling her, David knew if he didn't even the playing field he wasn't going to make it. He sits up, kicking off his pants and underwear before quickly divesting Snow of hers as well. He runs his palm worshipfully over her curves, always marveling at how soft and perfect her skin was.

"Admitting defeat, Charming?" she asks, the want lacing her tone overshadowing her attempts at teasing.

"Never," he returns, lying behind her and pulling her back into his body again.

They both groan at the contact of skin on skin. Snow tries to sneak her hand down again, but he deftly catches her wrist.

"Nice try, bandit, but I believe it's my turn."

David used the arm her head is resting on to hold both of her wrists firmly against her chest. Snow struggles half heartedly, but he sees her lick her lips in anticipation.

"I love how your breath quickens as I trail my fingers down your body," he says, then does.

"Charming," she groans, trying to pull her wrists free, but her body is curving into his touches.

"I love the noises you make, Snow," he says, briefly dipping teasing fingers between her legs before pulling away at the sound of her soft moan.

"Yes," she whispers again, more desperately this time, grinding into him harder than ever so that he had to bite back a moan of his own.

"I love it when you tell me what you want," he rasps, teasing her with his fingers again.

David released her wrists as Snow arched back again.

"I..." she began, breathing hard and swallowing when he stopped his touches. "I love being lost to you Charming, and watching and feeling you lost to me. Please. I want that."

"Yes," he replies as she places his free hand on her breast.

"Always, Snow," he breathes against her temple as he slides a finger inside of her.

Snow whimpers at that, grabbing his wrist to urge him on as his other hand kneeds her breasts and his mouth peppers hot, wet kisses along her neck and shoulder. He is hard against her back and he tries not to think about where else he would like to be.

"Charming!" Snow cries out as he inserts another finger and circles her flesh expertly with his thumb.

She turns and pulls him in for a sloppy, open mouthed kiss, pulling his lower lip between hers as she rocks her hips against his hand. David groans as her hand finds the length of him again, but he just presses his fingers harder and faster against her, marveling at how Snow's flushed body shudders for him. She's getting close, he knows, but so is he at this rate. They are both panting, sweaty, but not ready for this to end quite yet. Oh no, not yet. They still have much to do.

"Charming?" Snow almost whimpers as he pulls away, gently helping her lie on her back before trailing hot kisses over her breasts as he hovers over her, his fingers still moving slowly inside of her. "Have you given up yet?" she all but moans as he takes her nipple in his mouth and presses his thumb against her.

"Are you asking me to?" he asks, kissing slowly down her body as he looks up at her, grinning as he sees her swallow, then bite her lip. "I love how stubborn you are," he continues fondly, pressing hot kisses to her hip bones, causing her to writhe underneath him. "My beautiful, stubborn Snow."

"My handsome, persistent husband," she breathes, her gaze and smile a mix of happiness and want as he settles himself between her legs.

"You forgot patient," he says, pressing a kiss between her legs and smiling as she gasps.

" _Yes_ , Charming," she moans, fisting the sheets as he does so again.

 _Yes_ , David thinks as she moans again, arching her back at the onslaught of sensations brought on by his fingers, lips, and tongue. She paws at his hair, a mixture of gasps and cries leave her lips as he works. He's finished her like this countless times, on his hand and on his tongue, but he yearns for a more thorough completion tonight. Looking up, he sees her face bright with pleasure. It's one of his favorite things to see in the world.

"I love the way you look when you're close, Snow," he says, voice thick.

Snow's eyes flutter at his words and her eyes meet his. His heart, already beating wildly, skips a beat.

"I love how your brow furrows when you push into me," she says huskily, licking her lips.

 _Oh Gods._

"I love the soft groan you make when your deep as you can get, when we're as close as we could ever be," she continues, watching him intently as he swallows hard.

Shes baiting him, David knows, but Gods he can't bring himself to care. He quickly shifts himself up to hover over her again, to look into her green eyes that are wide with surprise.

"What do you say we parley?" he asks, spreading her legs with his knee as he kisses her forehead, then her temple.

"It seems like a fair way to end this," she replies breathily as she lifts her knees over his hips.

"Yes," he agrees lowly as he positions himself. "I love you," he says and finally, finally thrusts into her as hard and deep as he can go.

He hears himself growl her name as he hears Snow cry out his, feels her nails scrape his back. Her dark eyes never leave his as he pulls back and pushes into her again. Then again. Then again, every deep thrust eliciting a whimper or a moan from her that he is pretty sure he is matching. She meets his hips with hers, lifts her knees as far as she can to pull him in as deep as possible.

"Snow," David says breathily as he pushes into her again. "It's your turn Snow," he prompts, thrusting harder and smiling as she whimpers loudly in response.

"I love... I love... _Charming_ ," she moans.

" _Snow_ ," he groans, feeling her muscles clench tight around him as he continues.

Snow pulls him down for a kiss, tracing his lips with her tongue before pushing it inside his mouth to meet his. She braces her hands against the headboard as he thrusts harder and faster into her, the bed groaning against his efforts. Snow bites his lower lip with a whimper, then a moan that continues on; the only variation of the sound coming with the timing of his thrusts.

She is so close and so is he and...

"Charming!" Snow gasps her head falling back as she finally goes hard over the edge.

David barely has time to register the perfect pleasure on her face before his own hard release takes him and everything is light and pleasure and Snow. He finds himself lying on top of her as he regains his senses, breathing heavily with his face buried against her shoulder. She is still cradling him tightly between her thighs as she traces his back lovingly with her nails, her own breathing starting to calm.

David presses a kiss to her shoulder before shifting to his side and reaching to the floor for a blanket to cover themselves with. Snow snuggles up against him, resting her head on his shoulder before looking up to kiss the underside of his jaw. Snow looks most beautiful after making love, he'd decided long ago, the flush still staining her cheeks, her lips swollen from his kisses, and her hair messy. She most likely has a few marks on her body from him and he is quite proud of that.

"I love how caring you are," she says sleepily as he double checks to make sure she is covered up.

"I love you," he replies simply, brushing her lips with his. "Princess,"-another kiss- "bandit,"-and another- "wife,"-then another- "mother to my children. I love you Snow. Always."

Snow sighs happily, cuddling deeper into his arms.

"And I you, Charming. Always."


End file.
